The memory of a mobile communication device may include different directories with files that are accessible for viewing and modification by the user. For example, directories for a telephone book, a calendar, and email may include viewable and modifiable files. An entry to a directory may be made by the user or sent to the directory by an entity other than the user of the mobile communication device.
Push technology may be utilized by another entity for sending an entry to the directory of a mobile communication device. The receiving mobile communication device can therefore be configured to receive files sent by an entity other than the user via push technology. The other entity may transmit the files, for example, via the mobile device's service provider using short messaging services or other digital data-transfer services.
Typically, the user can have full access to the entries provided by the other entity. That is, the user may fully view and may modify those entries. For example, the user may wish to change the identification or name of the entry and so may modify the name element of the file. On the other hand, the user may wish to copy or move the entry or a portion of the entry such as an attachment to another directory, or the back up the entry to another device. In another example, the user may wish to delete all or a part of the entry.
Standard types of files may be sent via push technology. For example, push technology can transmit entries to particular directories of a mobile communication device such as an email directory. However, in such situations, the entity-provided email entry is under the control of the recipient mobile communication device user. In a different set of circumstances, it may be desirable that the sender control access to the entry. That is, the sender may wish to limit the ability of the mobile communication device user to view the contents, modify, delete, or re-transmit the contents.
In a casual, business, or social situation, a person or entity may wish to send a contact information file to a directory such as the telephone directory of a user's mobile communication device. However, it may be desirable to restrict all or part of the contact information in some manner. For example, it may be desirable to block certain portions of the contact information. Additionally or alternatively, it may be desirable that all or part of the contact information expire. Therefore, it may be beneficial that the person or entity is able to transmit a file to a directory of the user's mobile communication device but control the user's access to, modification of, and/or re-transmission of the data of that file.